23 August
by KiaraShell
Summary: They ate, they chatted, they laughed, as the sky became darker and darker, and night finally fell upon Konoha. [ShikaTema]


**A short, simple fanfiction for Temari's birthday**

* * *

«It's so damn hot! How on earth can you bear this hell?»

«Temari… you've been complaining all day. Funny how someone who grew up in the desert can't stand high temperatures…», Shikamaru commented peeking out from the kitchen. Temari was sitting in their living room. She was edgily fanning herself with a fan that resembled her giant _tessen_ , and had been seamlessly grumbling about the weather for the last three hours or so. Shikamaru's eyes laid on her large belly. One more month and their baby boy would finally be born. A soft smile bent his lips, but it faded as soon as his gaze met hers. Temari's sharp eyes were more piercing than usual.

«High temperatures? This is beyond high, it's a burning _hell_. Not to mention this awful humidity… Heat in the Sand is much more bearable!», she retorted. She started fanning herself even more vigorously.

«Come on, try to relax! It's your birthday after all!», he told her in an attempt to better her mood. However, he failed miserably.

«Sorry I don't feel like celebrating… I'm drowning in my own sweat», she mumbled, moving her gaze to the open door that lead to their porch. The sky was orange, dyed by the warm light of the setting sun. The air was suffocating, still, not even a light breeze. Shikamaru sighed and went back to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock hung on the wall. According to his plan, they should have already arrived. He started wondering if something had gone wrong, but as soon as these thoughts came to his mind, he heard the doorbell ring.

«Who could it be?», Temari asked from the living room.

«I don't know! Can you check please? I'm a little busy here…», Shikamaru answered. His voice trembled a little. Temari glared threateningly towards the kitchen and slammed the fan on her knee.

«Sure!», she said gritting her teeth. «Right away! Let your sweaty, stressed, exhausted pregnant wife do it. Damn it…», she complained, struggling to get up. Temari reached the hallway and finally made it to the front door. She opened it.

«Surprise!» A loud yell echoed in the air. Temari opened her eyes wide.

«Kankuro?!», she exclaimed, still incredulous. «Gaara!», she added looking at the young man standing next to her younger brother. «What are doing here?», she asked smiling.

«You are _huge_!», Kankuro said staring at her belly. Temari's excitement instantly turned into annoyance as she shot a glare at him. Gaara was quick enough to understand the situation and took a step forwards.

«We are here to celebrate your birthday, of course!», he told her, lifting two bags. They were filled with food and drinks they had brought from the Sand. Temari's eyes sparkled. She had been craving some of her homeland dishes for months but she had been too proud to admit it.

«Well, seeing you here was the last thing I was expecting today. You've been a little reckless… travelling through the desert when it's so hot», she told her bothers moving aside to allow them to get into the house.

«Blame your husband!», Kankuro said throwing his arms into the air. «I'm still impressed he managed to convince us to do it».

«It wasn't that hard you know… You accepted right away…». Shikamaru's calm voice came from the hallway. Temari turned around and looked affectionately at her approaching husband. Seeing her soft smiled, he felt relieved.

Everything went as planned. They had dinner all together. Gaara and Kankuro offered to cook. Temari tried to help but her brothers kept pushing her outside the room. They ate, they chatted, they laughed, as the sky became darker and darker, and night finally fell upon Konoha.

Having travelled all day, Gaara and Kankuro were exhausted. Temari, being their elder sister, was the first one to notice. She went upstairs to prepare their bedroom. They tried to convince her it would have been better if they stayed at an inn, to prevent her any trouble. But Temari wasn't having any of it. She hugged them and kissed their cheeks. They pretend to be annoyed, but as soon as she left, a large smile appeared on their faces.

The heat had finally diminished. A light breeze flew among the village. The moon shone brightly in the dark sky, surrounded by thousands of stars. Temari was sitting on the porch, her back leaning against the wall, her legs were stretched out on the wooden floor. She was wearing her night robe, her hair fell loose on her shoulders. The young woman closed her eyes, letting the breeze caress her skin. Her hands rested on her belly. Feeling her baby's movements helped her to relax.

«Shouldn't you be resting by now?». Her husband's voice came from the opened door leading to the porch. He was wearing his night robe too, and his hair was loose, except a few locks, still tied up.

«I am», she answered, «This breeze is so relaxing». Shikamaru chuckled softly. He took a few steps and reached his wife on the porch. He sat next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her baby bump. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

«Thank you…», Temari whispered. Shikamaru looked at her. She was smiling. That special smile he knew she would show to him alone. «Inviting them here was the best gift you could have gotten me». Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, chuckling softly.

«Actually, there's something else… », he told her. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small package. Temari looked at him skeptically as he handed the small box to her. She was feeling confused, but started unpacking it anyway. She removed the lid and when she saw what was inside the box, a slight gasp escaped her lips.

«This… This is…»

A necklace, with a silver pendant shaped like a hourglass. It resembled the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

«A good luck charm. It's tradition in Suna, isn't it? Husbands usually gift their pregnant wives with this… to protect their health and their babies, am I right?», Shikamaru said.

«Yes…», Temari confirmed. «How do you know?»

«You told me… that time I came to the Sand to meet the Council… and prove I was worthy of marrying you», he told her, taking the necklace from her hands and moving to tie it around her neck. Temari let out a small chuckle at the memory.

«When you showed me around the village, I noticed these charms in a small shop along the street and you told me about their meaning», Shikamaru explained.

«You remembered…», she whispered. Her voice trembled a little. She was deeply touched by her husband's gesture.

«I wish I could give it to you sooner, but I've never had the chance to go to Suna. I thought inviting your brothers here today would be a good idea. They could bring with them that pendant and you could finally see them. I know you've been missing them a lot lately…». Shikamaru's words brought her to tears. He knew her so well. He could understand her feelings, her emotions just by looking at her. She felt so lucky to have him by her side.

«Excellent strategy, as always», she told him as a single tear escaped her eye. He got closer and wiped it away with his finger. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her.

«This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had…», she mumbled while drifting off. Shikamaru smiled gently and rested his hand on her belly. He felt a kick. Temari didn't even notice.

«Be quiet, Shikadai», he whispered tenderly, caressing her belly. «Your Mom is finally asleep».


End file.
